


Walking the Dog

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gladstone has been in dismal spirits, and John cannot fathom why. Mary, on the other hand, has a fairly good idea. </p><p>Set shortly after the first movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking the Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Прогулка с собакой](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246782) by [Shadow_Of_Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon)



> Written for the Watsons_Woes 2014 July Writing Prompts Challenge, prompt #2: animals.

"It's odd, don't you think?" 

I looked up from the tea I was pouring. "What is?"

"Gladstone," John said. "Look at him, Mary. He's been in such dismal spirits for weeks now."

 _Ah._ John did not say how many weeks he meant, but I could guess. _Three weeks. Ever since you moved out._

I glanced down at the dog lying at John's feet, who raised one eyelid at the sound of his name, then closed it again. He did not, to my mind, appear to be particularly dispirited at all.

His master, on the other hand....

"Perhaps he misses Baker Street," I said, passing John his cup and a biscuit. He smiled briefly in thanks, then frowned disbelievingly.

"Miss Baker Street? Hardly seems possible. After all the indignities that Holmes has perpetrated on him, all the impositions he has been put through, you would think that the poor animal would be overjoyed to quit the place entirely and be rid of the man."

"You would think so," I echoed. _But you're not, are you?_

"No doubt he pines for Mrs Hudson, and the tidbits she used to feed him," I offered. A rather implausible suggestion, but John agreed readily enough.

"Of course, that must be it. Yes." He sipped and sighed. "Ah, well. The poor lad will simply have to get used to the new situation."

Tea, biscuits, and our own private thoughts kept us each occupied for several minutes.

"I know precisely what you must do, John," I said at last. "Take Gladstone on a nice, long walk in the fresh air."

"I've already taken him—" John started to object, but I did not let him finish.

"A nice, long walk… over to Baker Street." 

I watched as his face brightened with understanding. He grinned with conspiratorial delight, and somewhat to my surprise, I found myself smiling back in perfect harmony. 

_This is what it means to love John Watson_ , I realised.

Aloud, I continued, "A pleasant constitutional in familiar surroundings will be quite restorative. You could call on Mrs Hudson, she'll be pleased to see you both, I'm sure."

"I believe you have hit upon the solution exactly, my dear," he said, nodding with gravity, although his eyes were merry. He stood at once and briskly began collecting his coat, stick, and hat. I affected not to take notice of his eagerness, and he affected not to take notice of my notice.

"Oh, and you might check in on Mr Holmes while you're there, if you've a mind to do so," I added, as though it was an afterthought.

"You—" He took my hands in his and gave me a searching look. He seemed satisfied by whatever it was he saw there, for he went on fondly, "You are an angel." He kissed my hands, then cupped my face and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back soon, darling."

He was halfway out the door when I said, "John?"

"Yes?"

"Don't forget the dog."


End file.
